Repères - Eren's side
by Nuage Elendril'Majuinn
Summary: Lycée AU. Eren se prit la tête entre les mains, les nerfs à vif et les yeux fixés sur son dernier croquis. Plus il regardait ses dessins, moins il les trouvait réussis. Ce n'était pas ses mains, ni ses bras, ni ses épaules, ni ses cheveux, et encore moins ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la semaine qui avait précédé le brevet, soit plus de deux mois. "Levi..." - Riren.
1. Ch 1 - Jeudi 8 septembre, soir

**Bonjour !**

**Cette fic' est le premier (et très court) chapitre de la partie "Eren's side" de Repères. D'autres suivront, bien sûr, mais sûrement moins souvent que ceux de "Ymir's side", la partie principale.**

**Vous trouverez des liens entre cette partie et les autres (il n'y en aura pas que deux), mais je pense qu'elle peut aussi se lire indépendamment.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, même négatives ou super courtes, ça me met les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois, et ça me motive mieux qu'un carreau de chocolat ! ;)**

* * *

><p> <strong><span>Ch 1 - Jeudi 8 septembre, soir<span>**

Ça n'allait pas.

Peu importait le point de vue, le crayon, le papier, la position, la lumière, les ombres, les vêtements. Peu importait qu'il y passe trente secondes ou plusieurs heures. Le résultat était toujours le même.

C'était raté. Pas moche, non, au contraire. Même lui devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais dessiné aussi bien. Mais ça restait raté. Et plus il regardait ses dessins, moins il les trouvait réussis.

Beaux, assurément.

D'un réaliste indéniable, également.

Mais d'une infidélité atroce.

Ce n'était pas _ses_ mains, ni _ses_ bras, ni _ses_ épaules, ni s_a_ clavicule, ni _ses_ cheveux, et encore moins _ses _yeux.

Et plus il réessayait, plus le dessin perdait de sa consistance.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les nerfs à vif et les yeux fixés sur son dernier croquis.

Un homme de profil, assis sur un canapé, les jambes croisés, les doigts serrés d'une manière peu conventionnelle autour d'une tasse de café fumante. Son regard songeur, dirigé droit devant lui, ne fixait rien en particulier. Sa main libre était posée sur le canapé, vide, détendue. Tentante.

Eren ferma les yeux, se remémorant à quel point il avait voulu prendre cette main, ce jour-là. À quel point elle était proche et désespérément vide. Mais il ne l'avait pas touché. Il avait ignoré les griffes qui déchiraient sa poitrine et les voix qui lui hurlaient de tendre la main et de la poser sur la sienne, l'air de rien.

_Trouillard._

Si les voix s'étaient tues depuis, les griffes, elles, ne l'avaient pas quitté. Elles étaient là du matin au soir, ne le laissant seul que lorsqu'il sombrait enfin dans un sommeil agité, troublé par des rêves dont il se réveillait transpirant sans savoir pourquoi, le nom de Levi mourant sur ses lèvres.

"Levi…" murmuré du bout des lèvres, le mot disparut dans le silence de sa chambre, porteur de toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient sans cesse.

Colère. Tristesse. Respect. Espoir. Incompréhension. Jalousie. Regret. Curiosité. Dépit. Attirance. Amitié.

_Désir._

Un frisson incontrôlable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le dessin était toujours là, d'autant plus inconsistant qu'il n'était éclairé que par la lumière orangée de sa lampe de bureau. Il fixa la main posée sur le canapé, puis la tasse de café, puis les yeux.

_Non._

Il saisit violemment la feuille de papier, prêt à la déchirer. Se retint. Ce n'était pas Levi, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Il ouvrit son bloc-notes et le feuilleta à la recherche d'un croquis plus réussi que les autres. Il y en avait des centaines. À chaque page, son visage s'assombrissait. Lorsqu'il atteint la dernière page, il resta un instant à la fixer sans la voir. Puis il revint au début et recommença à tourner les pages, cette fois en examinant chaque trait de crayon avec intensité, comme si son regard brûlant pouvait leur donner vie.

Cette fois-ci, une fois atteinte la dernière esquisse, le bloc-notes fut refermé, et Eren s'affala sur son bureau. Il se sentait vide.

Une vibration le tira de sa léthargie dans un sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et à localiser son téléphone, puis enfonça sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

**[De : Armin] Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?**

**[À : Armin] Ca aurait pu etre pire et toi ?**

Lorsqu'il écrivait à Armin, il tâchait de faire des efforts sur l'orthographe. C'était son meilleur ami, et il savait qu'il ne supportait pas le langage sms - même s'il ne le lui aurait jamais dit en face.

**[De : Armin] Beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière, et je n'ai presque que des bons professeurs. Je ne connais pas celui de SVT, mais il a l'air particulièrement intéressant.**

**[À : Armin] Tu aimes tous les profs**

**[De : Armin] Il faut bien compenser, tu les détestes tous…**

Eren ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre avec Armin, et il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Son regard dériva presque malgré lui vers son bloc-notes et y resta aimanté.

_J'aurais dû prendre une photo._

Une petite voix lui souffla que ça n'aurait rien changé, et il ne trouva rien à redire. Même une photo ne serait pas parvenue à combler le vide qui lui déchirait les entrailles depuis plus de deux mois.

Il voulait sentir son regard posé sur lui, sa présence dans la pièce, son analyse perpétuelle de ses faits et gestes, son agacement lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas la bonne réponse, sa fierté lorsqu'il poussait le problème plus loin que ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il voulait entendre sa voix calme et rassurante, ses remarques sarcastiques, ses réflexions embarrassantes, ses soupirs excédés, le sourire qui perçait dans ses intonations lorsqu'Eren parvenait à briser son masque d'impassibilité, son rire si rare et si précieux, ses éclats de colère d'autant plus terrifiants qu'ils étaient brusques.

Il voulait sentir son odeur lorsqu'il se penchait par-dessus son épaule, le frôlement éphémère de leurs peaux, son souffle sur sa peau lorsqu'ils étaient trop (et pas assez) proches.

Il voulait ressentir ce lien mystérieux qui semblait les unir, cette compréhension mutuelle, ces échanges de regards aussi intenses que troublants, cette bulle qui les isolait pour les emmener hors du temps, cette tension qui parfois alourdissait l'air sans qu'il sache pourquoi ni comment.

Il voulait Levi en chair et en os.


	2. Ch 2 - Lundi 12 septembre, après-midi

**Hello !**

**Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier soir pour cause de dictature parentale (vivement la majorité !), alors je profite d'une heure de trou pour le faire maintenant. =D**

**Comme promis, voici l'apparition du grand, du beau, du badass, du musclé, du parfait... LEEEEEVIIIII ! Interdiction de baver, il est la propriété exclusive d'Eren ~**

**J'ai vraiment galéré pour les dialogues, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour ceux qui seraient intéressé par le point de vue d'Ymir, il est lisible dans la partie "Ymir's side" de Repères (et c'est un chapitre très très court).**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est super motivant. ;)**

**PS : Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le troisième chapitre du "Eren's side", mais il y a des chances que ce ne soit pas tout de suite... Le "Ymir's side" reste la partie principale et le "Christa's side" devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition non plus. En plus, le "pique-nique" du mardi risque de me faire perdre quelques cheveux parce que : Beaucoup de personnages = BEAUCOUP TROP de dialogues = ma mort.**

**Bref, si vous voulez plus de "Repères", il va falloir aller voir du côté des autres "side"... Ce qui me ferait très plaisir, au passage ! %D**

**A la prochaine ~ (^0^)-/**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 2 - Lundi 12 septembre, après-midi<strong>

***Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng***

Eren sursauta. C'était déjà fini ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. A côté de lui, Ymir avait déjà rangé ses affaires dans son sac et se levait sans se soucier de faire crisser la chaise sur le sol. Hébété, il la suivit des yeux à travers la salle, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle interpella Annie.

_Elles se connaissent ?_

Il s'empressa de faire son sac et sortit de la classe, essayant de se rappeler s'il les avait déjà vu ensemble. La réponse était non. Il n'avait jamais vu Annie qu'avec Reiner et Bertholdt. Et si le trio se joignait parfois à leur bande, c'était toujours sous l'impulsion de Reiner.

A quelques mètres devant lui, Annie et Ymir parlaient toujours. Le contraste de stature était impressionnant. Même leurs peaux étaient radicalement différentes.

Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent Reiner et Bertholdt - en parlant de contraste, cette paire en était un beau également - et leurs chemins se séparèrent. Le trio tourna à droite ; Ymir continua tout droit. Eren se contenta de marcher derrière elle quelques instants, tiraillé entre sa curiosité et la crainte que lui inspirait la grande brune. Après tout, elle l'avait menacé de lui casser le bras jeudi, et elle avait limité leurs échanges en S.I. au strict minimum. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'était assise à côté de lui, vu le peu d'entrain qu'elle avait montré à travailler en équipe.

Oui, mais Annie ne sympathisait pas facilement non plus (de ce point du vue, elles se ressemblaient pas mal), et ils étaient quand même devenus amis. Plus ou moins.

"Ymir !"

Elle se retourna, un air peu amène sur le visage. Eren se rassura en se disant qu'elle avait toujours cette expression, et il trottina pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se remit à marcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- D'où est-ce que tu connais Annie ?"

Elle lui renvoya un regard perplexe, mais finit par répondre en haussant les épaules.

"C'est la fille de mon prof de karaté. On assiste aux mêmes cours."

Eren n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer faire du karaté. Elle était taillé pour les arts martiaux.

"C'est elle qui t'a montré le truc que tu m'as fais jeudi ?"

Si elle parut surprise qu'il fasse le lien, elle ne le montra pas.

"Ouais." Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est de l'aïkido.

- Ouais, elle m'en avait parlé."

Silence.

"Et toi, d'où tu la connais ?"

Elle avait posé la question comme si elle se fichait de la réponse, mais Eren était habitué à déchiffrer l'état d'esprit de personnes biennnn plus indifférentes, comme Annie et Mikasa. Ou comme Lev-

_Non, non, pas lui._

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se concentra sur la question d'Ymir, s'y agrippant fermement pour éviter de remuer les idées noires qu'il brassait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. La manoeuvre fonctionna presque trop bien.

"On fait plus ou moins partie de la même bande de potes depuis plusieurs années. Elle parle pas beaucoup mais elle est sympa, en fait, même si elle fait un peu peur. Y'a que Mikasa qui rivalise avec elle, dans notre bande. Même Reiner n'arrive pas à la mettre à terre, alors qu'il doit faire quatre fois son poids ! Mais on se bat pas entre nous, hein, on s'entend tous plutôt bien. Bon, sauf moi et Jean, mais on fait des efforts pour les autres. Je sais pas trop comment on en est venu à traîner ensemble, tous les neufs, en fait… J'imagine qu'on a des points communs, et puis on vient tous du même collège. Je crois qu'Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt se connaissaient déjà avant. Ah, et puis y'a Marco, aussi, que Jean nous a présenté samedi. Un type en or. C'est à se demander comment il est devenu ami avec cette tête de cheval... Il a encore plus de tâches de rousseur que toi."

Eren avait à peine remarqué qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ymir. Elle lui avait paru irascible au début, mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait pas non plus envoyé bouler quand il l'avait appelé dans le couloir, et c'était elle qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui deux heures plus tôt. Elle n'était pas si hostile que ça. En fait, elle essayait peut être même de sympathiser… Christa mise à part, elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir d'amis.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit ; les mots se formèrent dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes.

"D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ?"

Il avait toujours été impulsif.

"...On a prévu de manger tous ensemble dans les jardins d'_Utgarde_, demain midi. Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt sont pensionnaires, alors ils ont la clef de la grille."

Trop tard pour retirer l'invitation, il n'avait plus qu'à se persuader que c'était une bonne idée.

Ymir ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détacha son vélo, les sourcils froncés comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Au moins, elle n'avait pas refusé immédiatement. Eren avait peut être vu juste en supposant qu'elle cherchait à se lier. Ou peut être qu'elle cherchait une manière pas trop rude de refuser.

"Ça marche. J'amènerai Christa et un… deux packs de bière." répondit-elle finalement lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à marcher vers le portail.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Christa, mais elle était toujours souriante. Elle plairait au groupe à coup sûr, et avec un peu de chance, la bière suffirait à faire avaler l'attitude peu amène d'Ymir aux autres.

"Cool ! Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec Rein-"

Soudain, Ymir

disparut.

Sa gorge

devint désert.

Les mots

s'y coincèrent.

Ses pieds

se firent boulets de plomb.

Ses genoux,

fétus de paille.

Ses poumons

se remplirent d'eau.

Le temps

et

l'espace

perdirent leur sens.

_Il_ était là.

Il n'avait pas changé, mais il était différent des images qui hantaient son esprit ; une différence subtile et bouleversante. Il était plus naturel, plus… _plus vivant._

Ce n'était pas un souvenir, un croquis ou même une photo… C'était lui _en chair et en os_. C'était le Levi aux yeux d'argent liquide, aux sourcils toujours froncés, aux sourires rares et précieux, aux cheveux comme deux ailes de corbeaux, au langage cru mais aux gestes doux.

Il voulut l'appeler mais il reconnut à peine sa voix, tant elle était pâteuse et faible.

Et puis

la réalité

le

rattrapa.

Son expression s'assombrit.

C'était le Levi qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de deux mois, celui qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages et aucun de ses appels, celui qu'il s'était résolu à ne plus revoir, celui qu'il essayait de dessiner tous les jours des heures durant et qui avait coupé tout lien avec lui, au point de ne même pas le prévenir _qu'il travaillait dans son lycée_.

Ces pensées le frappèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec la violence de la foudre. Il tressaillit puis se tendit, les poings serrés, les yeux bouillonnants.

_Pourquoi ?!_

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que Levi l'efface ainsi de sa vie, alors qu'il savait qu'il était destiné à recroiser sa route à _Langner _? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il savait qu'Eren dépendait de ce lycée, il le lui avait dit.

Eren ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru qu'un lien, ou au moins une sorte de connexion, les reliait. Il avait cru que Levi le sentait aussi. Même quand il avait cessé de donner signes de vie, il s'était efforcé d'y croire. Il y croyait toujours.

_Mais alors pourquoi ?_

"Tu connais ce type ?"

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'Ymir lui parlait. Quatre mots, une question. Un soupçon de tension se relâcha, lui permettant de desserrer les dents - du moins suffisamment pour lui répondre.

"...Oui."

Oh oui, il le connaissait. Il savait tout de la fréquence de sa respiration, de la chaleur de son souffle, de l'odeur de sa peau, de l'intensité de ses yeux, du son de sa voix, de son intelligence acérée. Il savait tout ça, il avait eu la possibilité de l'observer deux fois deux heures par semaine. Parfois plus.

Pourtant, ce "oui" sonnait à ses oreilles comme un mensonge.

Le crissement des pas d'Ymir sur le gravier le réveilla de ses pensées. Il la rattrapa en trottinant, comme dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il craignait de se confronter à Levi, et pourtant il en ressentait le besoin. Il voulait comprendre.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas de plus que deux orbes argentées se tournèrent dans leur direction. Elles survolèrent Eren avec hâte, puis se fixèrent sur Ymir. Un battement de coeur plus tard, elles retournaient vers lui. L'émeraude rencontra l'argent.

"Eren."

Un lien ténu se tendit vers lui.

"...Levi."

Il l'accepta sans réfléchir.

Une tempête d'émotions ravageait l'intérieur de l'adolescent, l'empêchant d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une salutation. La rage et l'injustice déchiraient le fil que la joie et l'espoir retissaient, tandis que l'incompréhension jouaient la funambule dans l'oeil du cyclone et que la crainte s'infiltrait partout.

"À demain, Eren."

De nouveau, la voix d'Ymir brisa sa transe. Eren sursauta, brisant le contact visuel qui l'unissait à Levi.

"Évite de t'abîmer les mains, les nains ont la tête dure !"

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu en rire, car rares étaient les êtres vivants qui osaient se moquer de la taille de Levi et qui gardaient ensuite leur statut de "vivant", mais il se contenta de relâcher ses poings et la tension accumulée dans ses épaules.

Ymir avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'il eut la présence d'esprit de répondre à son salut. Elle lui fit un signe et, sans se retourner, enfourcha son vélo. Eren la suivit des yeux quelques secondes, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son ancien professeur particulier, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

Ils étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre, s'affrontant du regard mais savourant secrètement le lien retrouvé. Eren ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Sa colère était retombée, mais elle était toujours présente, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. L'incompréhension désordonnait ses pensées et la joie achevait de le déconcentrer. Le regard de Levi rendait toute réflexion impossible.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, Eren se résolut à briser le contact visuel. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

C'était à la fois un reproche et une plainte. Levi soupira, détourna le regard.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!"

La fureur revenait, réveillée par l'attitude ennuyée de l'homme qui en était la source. Un acier troublé revint vers ses yeux et Levi passa une main sur son visage, soupirant à nouveau.

"Écoute, Eren, je bosse, là…"

_Non._

Non, pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire attendre encore.

"Tu peux attendre une heure ?"

La rage retomba comme un soufflet. Il ne s'enfuyait pas - pas totalement. Il prenait juste un répit. Eren hocha la tête, soulagé. Il avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de cheminement de pensée logique s'il voulait comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Levi soupira. Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, suffisamment loin du lycée pour ne pas risquer d'être vus par des collègues ou des camarades de classe. Eren s'était un peu calmé, mais il bouillait toujours de l'intérieur. Le lien qu'ils avaient retissé devant le portail avait à nouveau disparu, et il échouait à retrouver une prise sur le masque imperturbable qui lui faisait face.<p>

"Je ne suis plus ton tuteur, gamin. Si tu galères toujours autant, trouve t'en un autre."

Eren tiqua, blessé.

"Ça n'a rien à voir !"

Il se leva et ses paumes claquèrent sur le plastique de la table. Il toisait Levi de toute sa hauteur, indifférent aux regards des autres consommateurs, mais son vis-à-vis se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard irrité.

"Rassieds-toi.

- Non."

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, et pour une fois ce fut Eren qui l'emporta.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu ?

- Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi."

Il avait lâché ça sans broncher, comme s'il énonçait une évidence, et pourtant Eren avait l'impression d'y avoir senti autre chose. Une pointe de regret ?

"Si j'ai cherché à te joindre, c'est justement parce que j'avais besoin de toi."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Je voulais te voir.

- ...

- Et je pensais que toi aussi, tu voulais me voir, mais tu n'as jamais répondu. J'en ai déduis que j'avais tort et pendant deux mois, je me suis répété que j'avais tort et que je ne te reverrais pas."

Les mots sortaient tous seuls et il les laissait faire. Ils s'étaient accumulés trop longtemps pour qu'il les retienne, trop longtemps pour qu'il essaye même de les ordonner pour faire des phrases cohérentes.

"Le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas me revoir, et j'avais beau me persuader que c'était pour ça que tu ne répondais pas, je- j'espérais toujours."

Il fit une courte pause pour reprendre son calme et respirer, puis reprit d'une voix plus stable.

"Et juste quand je commence à perdre espoir, juste quand je commence à renoncer-

- Je réapparais dans ta vie." le coupa Levi d'une voix douce.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Eren se rassit et but une gorgée de sa boisson pour soulager sa gorge sèche.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?" répéta-t-il d'une voix, posée et ferme, qui n'admettait aucun échappatoire.

Levi poussa un énième soupir, et Eren en déduit qu'il se préparait à jouer cartes sur tables.

"J'ai vingt-cinq ans, Eren, commença-t-il prudemment. Dix ans de plus que toi. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais à _Langner_ ?

- Pour que tu réfléchisses de ton côté.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, gamin."

Eren croisa les bras sur son torse, peu convaincu par son explication qui, il le réalisa, n'en était pas une.

"Je vois pas en quoi répondre t'aurait empêché de réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Eren. Je _voulais_ te voir."

Son coeur rata un battement. Le front de Levi était posé dans la paume de sa main gauche et ses yeux fuyaient les siens.

"Si j'avais décroché et entendu ta voix, j'aurais cédé.

- Et alors ? Tu viens de dire que tu voulais me voir !

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répéta-t-il comme si c'était la réponse à toutes les questions que se posait Eren.

- Mais réfléchir à _quoi_ ?!

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi, gamin !"

Eren sursauta, interpellé par le ton cassant de Levi. Un gouffre se tenait là où, deux mois auparavant, un lien puissant les reliait. Il chercha une prise dans le regard de Levi, une étincelle d'émotion à laquelle se rattacher, mais n'y trouva qu'un mur lisse et froid.

"...Je… Je ne fais pas semblant. Je ne comprend pas, Levi."

Les émotions s'étaient remises à tourbillonner dans le cœur d'Eren, toujours plus puissantes, toujours plus contradictoires. C'en était presque douloureux.

Qu'avait dit Armin, déjà ? Ah, oui…

"_Ce que les gens ressentiraient à ta place, tu le ressens presque deux fois plus fort et tu n'arrives donc pas à le contrôler. À mon avis, si tu es aussi impulsif, c'est justement parce que tu as besoin de lâcher toutes ces émotions pour qu'elles n'explosent pas d'elles-mêmes. Un peu comme une bombe, tu vois ? On appelle ça l'hypersensibilité, je crois."_

Une fois de plus, Armin avait eu raison. Mais comment était-il censé laisser sortir cet ouragan ? Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Levi qu'il était perdu, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement ?

"Juste… juste explique-moi, Levi."

Il y eut un court silence où Eren pensa à abandonner, à envoyer Levi au diable et à courir jusque chez lui pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se vider la tête en se tuant les tympans à coup de _Guns N' Roses_, mais Levi se décida à parler.

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur toi... sur ce que tu représentes pour moi."

Soupir. Eren retenait son souffle.

"Mais j'avais surtout peur.

- Hein ?"

Levi, _le_ Levi qu'il connaissait, avait _peur_ ?

"Je suis humain, gamin, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Certains sont justes plus doués que d'autres pour le cacher. Maintenant ferme-la, ou c'est moi qui la ferme et tu pourras t'asseoir sur tes explications."

Eren hocha la tête, docile. Il commençait à comprendre, mais sans arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il comprenait. C'était plus une impression diffuse, une sorte de soulagement léger qui venait couvrir le tourbillon de ses émotions d'un voile fin et apaisant, comme un somnifère. Il était entièrement focalisé sur Levi, les expressions qu'il faisait et les fugaces empreintes de sentiments qui filtraient, parfois, dans le ton de sa voix ou le froncement de ses sourcils. Il en oubliait presque de respirer.

"Tu es jeune, tu t'emportes vite et tu ne prends pas de recul… Qui sait ce que tu penseras de moi dans deux mois ? Et dans un an ?"

Eren ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Levi, et il se demanda combien il en avait poussé depuis le début de leur conversation.

_Beaucoup trop_ fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à formuler dans son esprit embrouillé.

"...Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux maintenant…

- Je veux te comprendre !

- Vraiment, gamin ? Tu es sûr que c'est tout ce que tu veux ?"

Le regard perçant de Levi le fit frissonner. Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit avec un certain malaise, d'une voix qui trahissait son impression de s'aventurer en terrain glissant.

"Je… Je veux continuer à te voir… le plus souvent possible, et…" Eren fronçait les sourcils, luttant pour trouver ses mots. "...Je… Je veux que tu répondes à mes appels et à mes messages…?"

La réponse de Levi claqua comme un fouet, lui arrachant un sursaut de frayeur.

"C'est tout ?"

Que voulait-il qu'il dise ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

L'acier inquisiteur de son regard était un piège, et Eren y avait sauté les yeux fermé. Pour être libéré, il devait trouver la bonne réponse… Mais à quelle question, exactement .

_Tu es sûr que c'est tout ce que tu veux ?_

S'il répondait à ses messages et à ses appels et qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, serait-il satisfait ?

_Oui…_

_Non…_

_Peut être…_

_Je ne sais pas…?_

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

_J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur…_

"_..._ce que tu représentes pour moi."

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce morceau de phrase sorti de nulle part. Il savait qu'Eren avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et il le laissait prendre son temps.

"Tu… n'es plus mon professeur particulier, mais… Je, hm, c'est un peu comme si tu ne l'avais jamais été, enfin, pas vraiment… Au début, si, mais comme tu, euh… tu étais… Je sais pas, bizarre ? Bref, tu te comportais pas comme si tu étais mon tuteur, alors… J'imagine que je me sentais pas comme ton élève ? Mais je ne me sentais pas comme ton ami non plus. Je veux dire, on a dix ans d'écart, donc…"

Les phrases s'emmêlaient, les mots se perdaient. Plus il essayait d'organiser ses pensées, plus le chaos s'intensifiait. Tout était brouillé, même l'image de Levi en face de lui, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

"Eren ?"

La voix de Levi lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il releva brusquement le regard et le planta dans les prunelles intenses de l'homme qui venait d'appeler son prénom. Sa tête était redevenue légère, son esprit s'était vidé de tous ces mots inutiles. Son cœur battait vite sans pour autant s'affoler, et il eut l'impression que s'il avait pu tendre les doigts et poser sa main sur la poitrine de Levi, il aurait senti son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. L'air entre eux était devenu électrique, vibrant de la confrontation de deux champs magnétiques de forces égales qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient sans cesse.

La lumière était revenue dans l'âme agitée d'Eren qui, avec une douceur et un calme qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, offrit à Levi un lien solide et passionné.

Ce lien, le plus élémentaire qui soit, il le traduisit par trois mots :

"Je t'aime."

Trois mots simples et évidents, qui lui donnèrent l'impression de s'envoler vers les astres tout en s'enfonçant vers le centre brûlant de la Terre.

Levi ne répondit rien mais, avec le sourire le plus honnête et le plus lumineux qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu, il lui offrit son propre lien.


End file.
